She has to Know!
by WeasleysRangaWife
Summary: This is a one shot! Neville saves Luna during the final battle and decides to tell her how he feels about her before something happens to either of them. Will it work out will they survive the battle? I am also considering making a full multichapter fanfic based on this and Nuna before she is kidnapped and upto this battle scene at least or further, if that makes senseletmeknow


**_JUST A short one shot about Luna and Neville here hope you enjoy!_**

_Oh god_! Neville thought before he cried out "Luna watch out!" Instinctively he wrapped his arms around Luna's waist and pulled her around the corner, a green jet of light missing her by inches.

"THANKYOU Neville!" She said pushing her blonde hair from her face. Neville quickly shot a stunning spell around the corner, leaping back and shielding Luna with his body as another spell from a death eater hit the corner of the wall, sending chips of the wall at them.

Neville peeked around the corner again, the death eater was gone.

"Are you ok?" He asked her looking at the small bruise she had forming on her cheek.

"I'm fine Neville you look dreadful though." She looked at the cuts Neville had all over his dirty face. Slowly she raised her hand to the one above his eyebrow, "does it hurt much?"

"Can't feel a thing!" He smiled.

Suddenly the two realized the sound of screams and explosions were still occurring around them.

"Quick this way!" Neville said taking Luna's hand and dragging her into a classroom, quietly shutting the door behind them.

"Neville we really should be helping." Luna said as she reached for the door.

"Luna I'm mad for you!" Neville yelled, his voice making Luna jump. She looked at him, confused about what he had said, what he meant.

"Come on Neville we can talk about your mental stability, later."

She went to reach for the door handle but was forced to stop as she felt Neville's dirty, rough hands holding her cheeks. She looked him in the eyes watching them close, his face moved closer to hers and suddenly she felt Neville's lips on hers. It wasn't long before Luna closed her eyes and began kissing him back passionately.

The two slowly pulled away from each other and once their eyes meet they let a smile emerge on their faces.

There was suddenly a loud bang followed by the ground shaking and the door to the classroom flew off its hinges, rubble falling to the ground all around them. Luna buckled from the force of the explosion, falling into Neville, the two crumpling to the ground together.

Luna coughed as she took a breath, inhaling the dust and smoke which filled the air, both her and Neville glance the spot where the door once sat, noticing the doorway stood empty and crumbled as fire blazed around it.

"Are you ok?" Neville asked helping Luna to her feet.

"Yes!" She answered rubbing the back of her head."Are you?"

"I've been better!" Neville grabbed Luna's hand, "Let's get out of here!" he said as he lead her back into the battle the two stunning any death eater they could see.

"Neville!" It was Harry calling his name across the room; the two could see him pushing through the crowd to reach them, Ron and Hermione close behind.

"You go on!" she said politely, urging him to help Harry, she quickly kissed his cheek and smiled as she ran off into the crowd of students.

Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared, the four of them were covered in cuts, scratches bruises and dust, as they stood together they flinched at the sound of spells hitting the walls.

"Neville, we have to kill the snake! You three take care of her I'll keep Voldemort busy!" Harry ran off leaving the three behind.

"Here!"Hermione said, passing Neville a basilisk fang, "Stab it with that!"

"Split up!" Ron said taking Hermione's hand, before the two quickly ran off in one direction.

_It's about time!_ Neville thought, understanding that they finally expressed their extremely obvious feelings for each other. He smiled as he thought of Luna.

**Hope you guys liked it! I was considering turning this into a larger fanfiction, a multichapter fanfic, based on the time before she is kidnapped and up to the battle etc, so if you would like to leave a review i would appreciate that and an opinion on the multichapter fanfic would be great as well**

**Weasleysrangawife**


End file.
